When nobody's watching
by LadyNoxia
Summary: Ein kurzer, kitschiger Oneshot aus dem Leben von Wildwing und Mallory


Mallory saß im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Sofa und schien ganz und gar in das Buch versunken zu sein, dass sie las. Mit einer Hand hielt sie das Buch, die andere ruhte auf der inzwischen deutlich sichtbaren Wölbung ihres Bauches. Sie war ja eigentlich wirklich keine Leseratte, aber groß etwas anderes konnte, oder eher durfte sie ja nicht mehr machen. Alles, was anstrengend sein könnte wurde ihr von dem einen oder anderem Duck abgenommen oder verboten, in der Regel von Wildwing.

Manchmal war sie darüber aber auch ganz froh, denn auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, diese Kugel vor sich her zu schieben war nicht ganz ohne. Und hier hatte sie gerade mal ihre Ruhe gehabt, denn der Großteil des Teams war bei einer PR Aktion – die waren für sie auch gestrichen, da die Menschen ja nichts von Ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren sollten – und Wildwing arbeitete daran, das zukünftige Kinderzimmer auszubauen. Da das Ganze noch mehr oder weniger ein Rohbau war, hielt Mallory sich meistens von dort fern. Zu viel Lärm, den sie im Augenblick nicht wirklich ertragen konnte, zu viel Staub, mal ganz abgesehen von einem überfürsorglichen werdenden Vater. Nicht, dass sie Wildwing nicht mochte – im Gegenteil, empfand sie inzwischen eine ganze Menge für ihn – aber mit seiner Überfürsorge konnte er sie schnell in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Mallory hatte so also schon den größten Teil des Tages mit diesem Buch über Schwangerschaft und das Mutter-sein verbracht, das Tanya ihr besorgt hatte und hatte kaum bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war. Sie war sogar so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie nicht einmal hörte, dass die elektronischen Türen aufglitten und jemand herein kam. Erst als jemand mit einem völlig erschöpften „Uff!", neben ihr aufs Sofa fiel schrak sie auf. Dieser jemand war natürlich Wildwing und er rührte sich nicht mal als Mallory fast schon aufsprang, weil sie sich so erschrak.

„Heilige Entenmutter! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!", fluchte Mallory und strich sich über den Bauch um das Küken zu beruhigen, dass durch die hektische Bewegung wach geworden zu sein schien. Tanya hatte ihr erklärt, dass sich die Eihülle erst kurz vor der Eiablage an der Innenseite der Fruchtblase bildete. Bis dahin würde sie die Bewegungen also sehr deutlich wahrnehmen können. So sah sie erst einige Sekunden später zu Wildwing, der auf ihren Ausruf bisher nur mit einem Seufzen reagiert hatte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte sie ihn nun doch etwas besorgt, denn sonst reagiert er auf solche Ausrufe besorgt bis leicht panisch. „Ich glaube ich sterbe… Ich bin ja viel gewohnt… aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal so fertig war…", kam es genuschelt zurück. Wings Kopf lag neben ihrem Oberschenkel und erst jetzt bemerkte Mallory den Staub, der ihm wohl aus dem Gefieder gerieselt war, sodass sie etwas wegrutschte und den Schnabel etwas kraus zog, nachdem sie geschnuppert hatte. „Und ich weiß nicht, wenn du das letzte Mal so schmutzig und stinkig warst. Wie wärs, wenn du duschen gehst und nicht das Sofa einsaust?", fragte sie in neckendem Tonfall.

Wildwing verdrehte die Augen, allerdings sah man das nicht sonderlich gut, da er die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Ich hab mich den ganzen Tag damit abgequält die ganzen Kabel zu verlegen, Steckdosen einzubauen, Lampen anzubringen und die Heizung in Gang zu bringen… und alles was dir dazu einfällt ist ‚Geh duschen'?", erwiderte Wildwing patzig. Er schien ihren neckischen Tonfall nicht bemerkt zu haben. Daher seufzte Mallory leise und strich ihm entschuldigend übers Haar.

„Entschuldige, so war das nicht gemeint.", begann sie, denn sie wusste durchaus zu schätzen, was er tat und wie viel Mühe er sich gab. Wildwing seufzte nun auch, sackte – wenn das möglich war – noch etwas mehr in sich zusammen. „Mir tuts auch leid.", erwiderte er schließlich versöhnlich und setzte sich mit etwas Mühe auf. „Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab…", fügte er noch hinzu und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Na ja, wenn ich könnte, hätte ich dir geholfen, aber ich fürchte ich wäre keine Hilfe gewesen. Entweder ist der Bauch im Weg oder es ist schädlich für das Kleine…", erwiderte Mallory ein wenig frustriert. Je mehr die Schwangerschaft sie einschränkte desto mehr schien es ihr an die Nieren zu gehen.

„Na ja, so lange ist es ja nicht mehr, dann kannst du wieder herumtoben, wie du möchtest.", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. „Wir werden sehen.", gab sie zurück. „Aber um nochmal drauf zurück zu kommen… Ein heißes Bad würde dir sicher gut tun und beim abschalten helfen…", begann Mallory nun etwas sanfter, bevor sie die Augenlider senkte und ihn von unten her durch dichte Wimpern ansah. „Außerdem könnte ich mich zumindest damit nützlich machen, dass ich dir eine Massage verpasse.", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu, was Wildwing eine Augenbraue heben ließ.

Sie waren ja offiziell kein Paar und wenn die anderen hier waren, behandelte Mallory ihn auch ganz normal… So wie früher halt als sie noch nicht… na ja Eltern wurden. Aber wenn sie allein waren, dann hatte sie meistens nichts gegen etwas Nähe. Manchmal schien sie Wildwings Nähe sogar zu suchen und Wildwing fiel auf, dass diese Momente häufiger wurden, je weiter die Schwangerschaft voranschritt. Nun, nach allem was er wusste war das durchaus ein normales verhalten für schwangere Frauen, da gab es wohl keine so großen Unterschiede zwischen Menschen und Enten.

Daher schmunzelte er innerlich, nickte aber. „Ein Bad klingt gut und einer Massage wäre ich sicher nicht abgeneigt…", antwortete er daher. Mallory nickte und stand auf, hielt ihm eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Na dann los, du müder Heimwerkerkönig.", neckte sie ihn kurz und zog ihn schließlich auf die Beine als er ihre Hand gegriffen hatte. Zu seiner Verwunderung ließ sie seine Hand dann jedoch nicht los, sondern hielt diese den ganzen Weg in den Badebereich über fest.

„Ich geh erst mal den größten Staub und Dreck abduschen…", sagte Wildwing nachdem sie angekommen waren und Mallory nickte. Und während Wildwing duschen ging ließ sie in eines der Whirlpoolbecken heißes Wasser ein und krempelte die Beine ihrer Hose soweit hoch, dass sie diese ins Wasser baumeln lassen konnte. Ganz ins Wasser wollte sie nicht, sie hatte heute schon ein Bad genommen und das konnte auch einen falschen Eindruck erwecken. Daher baumelte sie nur etwas mit den Beinen im sprudelnden Wasser bis Wildwing vom Duschen zurückkam.

„Wie ist das Buch, was Tanya dir gegeben hat?", fragte Wildwing während er das Handtuch von seiner Hüfte löste und auf der anderen Seite in das Becken stieg um Mallory nicht nass zu machen. Allerdings ließ er sich im Wasser zu ihr herübergleiten und lehnte sich zwischen Mallorys Beinen an die Beckenwand, schloss die Augen und genoss einfach das sprudelnde Wasser, welches seinen schmerzenden Muskeln allein schon gut tat. Ihm entwich ein tonloses Seufzen als Mallorys Hände auf seine Schultern glitten und begannen zu massieren, die Verspannungen aus seinem Nacken zu streichen. „Es ist sehr interessant, auch wenn man nicht alles eins zu eins übertragen kann von einer menschlichen Schwangerschaft… Aber in vielen Dingen kann ich gut nachvollziehen, was beschrieben wird. Vieles war mir auch noch gar nicht so bewusst…", erklärte sie schließlich ruhig.

„Ach so? Und was zum Beispiel?", fragte Wildwing. „Na ja zum Beispiel, dass Heißhungerattacken auf irgendwelche komischen Sachen eigentlich ein Mittel des Körpers sind um eine Frau dazu zu bringen, Nährstoffe zu sich zu nehmen, an denen es gerade für die Entwicklung des Kindes mangelt.", erklärte sie. „Das heißt eigentlich hast nicht du Hunger auf Steak mit Marmelade sondern das Kleine?", fragte Wildwing skeptisch. „So ähnlich…", erwiderte Mallory lachend, konzentrierte sich dann aber darauf eine scheinbar besonders hartnäckige Verspannung zu lösen, was Wildwing ihr etwas später mit einem erleichterten Seufzen dankte und den Kopf nach vorne sinken ließ.

So unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile, allerdings wurde Wildwing zunehmend stiller, schien inzwischen so entspannt, dass er kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Deshalb tätschelte Mallory ihm ein paar Mal den Kopf. „Hey, nicht einschlafen. Wäre blöd wenn das Baby seinen Vater nicht kennenlernt, weil der in der Badewanne abgesoffen ist…", neckte sie ihn und nahm dann die Hände von ihm. Sie sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie ihn nun schon über eine halbe Stunde massiert hatte. Zu lange sollte man ja auch nicht in einem Whirlpool bleiben. Daher hob sie die Beine aus dem Wasser und stand schließlich auf, wich einige Schritte zurück als Wildwing sich aus dem Wasser hievte und die gröbste Nässe erst einmal aus seinem Gefieder schüttelte.

„Du bist eine Ente, kein Hund!", bemerkte Mallory frech, reichte ihm aber ein Handtuch, weil er sie nur amüsiert ansah. „Ich brauch so nur halb so lange zum abtrocknen.", gab er mit einem Zwinkern zurück und trocknete sich weiter ab. Da sie meistens nach dem Training hier duschten oder badeten hatte jeder der Ducks hier auch ein kleines Regal mit Wechselklamotten, sodass Wildwing sich Shorts, Jogginghose und Shirt überzog während Mallory sich setzte um ihre Hosenbeine wieder runter zu krempeln. Mit dem dicken Bauch war das eben nicht mehr so einfach.

„Das Leben war leichter als ich im Stehen noch meine Füße sehen konnte…", murmelte Mallory schließlich und wartete, das Wildwing fertig wurde. Dieser streifte gerade noch eine Kapuzenjacke über und wandte sich dann Mallory zu. „Wenns dich beruhigt, deine Füße sehen gut aus.", antwortete er. „Na da bin ich ja beruhigt, dass wenigstens meine Füße noch gut aussehen.", gab sie zurück und zog einen Schmollschnabel. Sie meinte das zwar nicht so wirklich ernst, aber vielleicht brachte sie ihn ja dazu, ihr ein wenig zu schmeicheln. Hey, sie war schwanger, da durfte sie das wohl!

Und tatsächlich blinzelte der Erpel erst verwirrt, verstand dann aber und sah sie sanft an als er näher trat. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, die andere an ihren Hinterkopf. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihre Stirn. „Der Rest von dir sieht natürlich auch gut aus. Little redhaired beauty.", raunte er ihr zu und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie sanft Richtung Ausgang zu schieben. Mallory schien zufrieden und legte ihrerseits ihren Arm um seine Hüften, genoss diese lockere Art von Nähe.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie ihn im Gehen und Wildwing verbarg ein Gähnen an seinem freien Arm. „Keine Ahnung. Die anderen werden wohl nicht so bald zurück sein aber ich glaube mit mir ist heute nicht mehr groß was anzufangen… Außerdem hab ich Hunger…", antwortete der weiße Erpel. Mallory musterte ihn von der Seite. „Hmmm, gleicht kommt ein Film, den ich gern sehen würde… Vielleicht hast du Lust ihn mit mir zu schauen?", fragte sie ihn und er nickte nach kurzer Überlegung. „Fein… Dann geh schon vor und machs dir bequem und ich mach uns ein paar Sandwiches.", bot Mallory an. Wildwing sah sie etwas erstaunt an.

„Wow, so großzügig Mal? Womit hab ich das verdient?", fragte er und Mallory verschränkte die Hände im Rücken, zuckte die Schultern und streckte den Bauch etwas vor. Das waren Dinge die sie jetzt nicht einmal bewusst sondern eher aus Verlegenheit tat. „Na ja, das ist meine Art mich zu bedanken, wenn ich schon anders nicht mehr groß mit anpacken kann. Und da ich nicht besonders gut koche, versuch ich wenigstens etwas zu machen, wo ich nicht viel falsch machen kann.", erklärte sie und grinste etwas schief. Zum Glück sah sie nicht, dass Wildwing sich auf die Zunge biss, weil sie so einfach unglaublich niedlich aussah.

„Na dann…Vielen Dank.", antwortete Wildwing schließlich mit einem Lächeln und ging schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er das Sofa auszog, damit man es sich bequemer machen konnte und holte noch ein paar Decken und Kissen. Dann machte er den Fernseher an und zappte ein wenig durchs Programm, wobei es ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren.

Wenig später war der Captain der Mighty Ducks schließlich bereits weggedämmert und bekam so nicht mit, dass Mallory mit einem Tablett zurückkam und dieses mit einem „Tadaaa!" auf dem Sofa abstellte. Als sie keine Reaktion bekam sah sie Wildwing fragend an, bemerkte das dieser die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und sein Kopf nach vorn gesackt war. Mallory lächelte kurz und krabbelte zu ihm herüber. Da niemand da war ließ sie ihren Schnabel über seien Schläfe streichen und küsste ihn sanft. „Hey du Murmeltier. Aufwachen!", forderte sie ihn sanft auf und kicherte als er aus dem Dämmerschlaf schreckte, sich jedoch schnell wieder fing und Mallory entschuldigend ansah.

Diese hatte sich inzwischen die Fernbedienung gegriffen und auf den richtigen Sender umgeschaltet, ehe sie Wildwing einen Teller mit zwei riesigen Sandwiches in die Hand drückte. „Ich hoffe ich hab nichts vergessen von dem, was du dir da immer drauf machst.", erklärte sie noch und nahm sich selbst den zweiten Teller mit ihrem eigenen Sandwich, den sie auf ihrem Bauch abstellte, nachdem sie dicht zu ihm und mit unter die Decke gerutscht war. Sie mochte es, seine Körperwärme zu spüren, aber auch das war etwas, was sie nicht zugeben würde. Das musste sie aber auch nicht, da Wildwing das wohl auch so wusste.

Jedenfalls schmunzelte der Erpel als er sie betrachtete, wie sie da saß mit dem Teller auf dem Bauch und scheinbar völlig zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Dann jedoch wandte er den Blick zum Fernseher und begann zu essen, nickte zufrieden, als Zeichen, das Mallory nichts vergessen hatte. „Sehr lecker.", fügte er hinzu nachdem er einen großen Bissen herunter geschluckt hatte. Den Rest der Zeit aßen sie schweigend. Er, weil er müde war und sie, weil sie sich ganz auf den Film konzentrierte. Am Rande bemerkte Wildwing noch, dass es ein ziemlicher Schnulzenfilm war, was eigentlich nicht Mallorys Genre war – Actionfilme und Thriller sah sie sich sonst eher an. Aber das war wohl auch so eine Schwangerschaftssache.

Jedenfalls schloss er das, als sie den Teller wegstellte, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte und noch etwas näher rutschte. Wenig später drehte sie sich sogar noch etwas zu ihm und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, was er mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Als auch er fertig mit essen war, stellte er den Teller zur Seite und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie sah kurz zu ihm auf und lächelte. Dann nahm sie seine freie Hand, zog sie auf ihren Bauch und ließ ihre eigene auf seiner liegen, bevor sie zufrieden seufzte und sich wieder auf den Film besann.

Wildwing blinzelte. Sie so handzahm zu erleben war immer wieder ungewöhnlich, aber mindestens genauso angenehm. Vor allem, wenn es um Ihren Bauch ging war sie meistens eher abweisend. Aber das war eben auch ihre Art ihm zu danken und so sagte er nichts, genoss den Moment einfach und streichelte schon wieder vor sich hin dämmernd mit dem Daumen ihren Bauch. Doch als sein Kopf wieder nach vorne und damit auf Mallorys sackte, weil er wieder eingeschlafen war, merkte die Rothaarige auf.

Sie bemerkte anhand der ruhiger werdenden tiefen Atemzüge was wohl passiert war und seufzte innerlich. Andererseits konnte sie es ihm wohl wirklich nicht verübeln, nachdem er heute so viel gearbeitet hatte. Die Welt retten war eine Sache, aber Handwerksarbeiten war er nicht gewohnt. Vor allem nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Diese Haltung würde für ihn allerdings bald unbequem werden und dann war sein Nacken wieder so verspannt wie vorher. Und da sie das nicht wollte regte sie sich nun etwas deutlicher, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich wenigstens hinzulegen, bevor er zu tief schlief.

Ein wenig verwirrt schlug er die Augen auf, rieb sich die Augen. „Na los, mach dich lang. Im Sitzen schlafen tut deinem Nacken nicht gut.", meinte sie ruhig und nach einem kurzen Moment nickte er. Er schob sich zwei Kissen in eine Ecke des Sofas und legte sich nun ganz hin, sodass er hinter Mallory lag. Diese betrachtete ihn einen Moment ehe sie wieder dem Film folgte. Allerdings wurden auch ihre Augen mit der Zeit schwerer und irgendwann tat sie einfach das, was nahe lag.

Sie tat es Wildwing gleich und legte sich neben ihn, rutschte mit unter seine Decke und schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken an den Teamcaptain. Wildwing schien aber nicht so tief zu schlafen wie sie gedacht hatte, denn er regte sich noch einmal kurz und legte einen Arm um sie. Den anderen hatte er unter seinem Kissen angewinkelt, schmiegte den Schnabel in Mallorys Nacken.

Diese hatte den Kopf gedreht um zu sehen ob er wach war, merkte aber schnell dass dies nicht der Fall war. Und so ließ sie sich von dem Film noch etwas berieseln, schlief aber auch wenig später ein, die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die von Wildwing ausgingen waren eine hervorragende Einschlafhilfe.

So bekam keiner von beiden mit, dass die anderen weit nach Mitternacht endlich zurückkehrten. Duke betrat als erster den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Licht war aus, aber der Fernseher lief noch, daher ging er davon aus, dass die werdenden Eltern noch wach waren. Gerade als auch Nosedive hereinkam und lautstark kundtat, wie aufregend dieses Event gewesen war und wie cool er herüber gekommen sein musste, trat Duke um das Sofa herum und erstarrte als er Wildwing und Mallory eng aneinander gekuschelt und schlafend vorfand.

„Shhhshhhshhh!", zischte er daher eilig und deutete Nosedive und den anderen auch durch Handgesten leise zu sein. Dann deutete er mit dem Kopf auf das, was die anderen noch nicht sahen, weil die Lehne im Weg war. Neugierig traten die andern drei näher und erstarrten auch für einen Moment. Trotz Nosedives lautstarker Begrüßung waren beide nicht aufgewacht. Nur Mallory regte sich kurz, als sie kurz mit dem Po etwas weiter zurück in Richtung Wildwing rutschte, bevor sie wieder ruhig lag.

„Die Präsenz des Vaters wirkt sich positiv auf die innere Ruhe von Mutter und Kind aus. Und umgekehrt.", bemerkte Grin leise, denn beide wirkten völlig entspannt. „Das ist gut. Mallory hat in den letzten Wochen nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Sie wird die Kraft brauchen, wenn ihre Zeit kommt.", stimmte Tanya dem zu. „Sie sieht richtig harmlos aus so… Aber wenn Mal mitkriegt, dass wir ihr beim Schlafen zusehen wird sie sich aufregen…", bemerkte Nosedive, was Duke die Augen rollen ließ.

„Dann sollten wir die beiden in Frieden lassen und verschwinden. Der Tag war lang und ich hätte nichts dagegen ebenfalls an der Matratze zu horchen.", antwortete Duke und schob Nosedive in die Richtung der Tür, hinter der ihre Schlafzimmer lagen. Tanya sah den beiden Kopfschüttelnd nach und machte noch den Fernseher aus, ehe sie und Grin ihnen folgten.

„Von wegen harmlos…", murmelte Mallory in die Dunkelheit nachdem die andern den Raum verlassen haben. Sie kicherte leise als sie Wildwing gegen ihren Nacken grinsen spürte, bevor sein Arm sich etwas fester um sie legte. Nun, sie fand es nicht prickelnd, dass die anderen sie so gesehen hatten, aber dieses wohligwarme Gefühl stimmte sie versöhnlich. Nosedive hatte also nochmal Glück gehabt.

Dieses Mal jedenfalls.


End file.
